A luminaire is a system for producing, controlling, and/or distributing light for illumination. For example, a luminaire can include a system that outputs or distributes light into an environment, thereby allowing certain items in that environment to be visible. Luminaires are often referred to as “light fixtures”.
A recessed light fixture is a light fixture that is installed in a hollow opening in a ceiling or other surface. A typical recessed light fixture includes hanger bars fastened to spaced-apart ceiling supports or joists. A plaster frame extends between the hanger bars and includes an aperture configured to receive a lamp housing or “can” fixture. Traditional recessed light fixtures include a lamp socket coupled to the plaster frame and/or the can fixture. The lamp socket receives an incandescent lamp or compact fluorescent lamp (“CFL”). As is well known in the art, the traditional lamp screws into the lamp socket using an Edison screw to complete an electrical connection between a power source and the lamp.
Increasingly, lighting manufacturers are being driven to produce energy efficient alternatives to incandescent lamps. One such alternative was the CFL discussed above. CFLs fit in existing incandescent lamp sockets and generally use less power to emit the same amount of visible light as incandescent lamps. However, CFLs include mercury, which complicates disposal of the CFLs and raises environmental concerns.
Another mercury-free alternative to incandescent lamps is the light emitting diode (“LED”). LEDs are solid state lighting devices that have higher energy efficiency and longevity than both incandescent lamps and CFLs. However, conventional LEDs do not fit in existing incandescent lamp sockets, and lack interchangeability. Interchangeability of the light source may be desired to change the wattage of the light source or to change various operating characteristics of the light source such as the color temperature of the light source. Furthermore, conventional LED luminaires typically include one or more LED light sources that are not replaceable. This is the case because the LED light sources are typically affixed to the heat sink with double-sided tape or arctic silver, making removal from the heat sink difficult. Therefore, when the LED light source fails, either prematurely or at the end of its anticipated life-cycle, replacement of the LED light source typically requires disassembling the luminaire to replace the bulk LED modules or, in some circumstances, the die cast heat sink. In other circumstances, replacement of the entire luminaire is necessary. Further, the LED light source is typically provided on as a chip package with the LEDs located on a thin PCB circuit board. The fragile nature of such LED packages leaves the LEDs subject to damage during product manufacturing, packaging, shipping, and/or installation. Further, LED chip packages can be subject to potential damage from electrostatic discharge (ESD) during installation and/or replacement.